What Now how do you defeat a demon? 1st in Series
by assuit
Summary: Vicki and Coreen find unlikely allies and a solution to the problem 'how do you defeat a demon'. A repost. Betrayal & redemption.
1. Chapter 1 after episode 22

Chapter 1 - The Scene after Episode 22

Henry walking towards his bedroom shuting the door behind him. Vicki turned to the door reaching her hand out. Desperately wanting to go with him and lie in his arms this one last time.

"Vicki, its ok I'll just go" said Coreen behind her struggling to rise up off the couch.

Vicki turned away from the door, her possible future and her greatest love. Pain seared her chest as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "No Coreen, I did this to you and its my responsibility to get you home".

Vicki pulled Coreen up onto her shoulders, dashing away the tears from her eyes. Duty, she remembered so clearly Henry speaking of duty and honor, it actually made her chuckle under her breath thinking how funny it was that in the end the princess wasn't saved as all. Fairytales changed and so did the heros.

The pain was still there radiating. It felt as though Astaroth had removed her heart as well as Coreens, not just removed it but driven that bloody sword through it as well. How could this hurt so much when the three people she loved were all still alive but even through the pain there was the beginnings of angry Vicki knew so well. The same angry she thought she had dealt with, being abandoned as a child by her father. A small voice inside her head whispered, see they will never be there when the going gets tough, you were right to not give your heart or passion to either.

Turning to Coreen who was sobbing as she walked with Vicki to the door, Vicki spoke louder than necessary. "Dry those tears, I think we have both done enough of that for now, come on we have work to do".

Coreen gasped. "Are you nuts, have you finally lost it, we are just going to leave here and go back to the office like nothing has happened work more cases and pay the bills"!

"No Coreen, not our regular cases. So far we have played by Astaroth's rules, we have played by Henry's rules, now its time to make our own bloody rules and kick that demon bastard back to hell".

"Here take these books." Vicki grabs a handful of volumes off Henry's shelves. "Henry doesn't need them where he's going".

Just then Henry storms out of his bedroom and confronts Vicki.

"Who the hell do you think you are taking my books and calling me a coward!"

Vicki had seen that look before, usually just before Henry broke someones neck, but swallowing hard she spat back.

"I didnt call you a coward Henry, I just told it like it is, your leaving, we're staying to fix this, I don't need your help any more, get out of my way."

Henry backed away which surprises both Vicki and Coreen but his eyes have turned black, fangs gleaming in the pre-dawn light. There is a soft growl coming from his throat. Vicki trys to move around him when he lunges forward and grabs her face, kissing her passionately. Henry murmers. "I will not let you be the death of me."

He releases her taking the books from her before she can protest and walks to the door.

"I'll hail you a taxi and have these and other books delivered to you tomorrow".

Coreen slips into the back of the taxi and immediately closes her eyes, Vicki gives the address to the taxi driver of Coreen's place then her's. Looking back as they pull out she see's Henry watching them drive away. Just what was that kiss all about?


	2. Chapter 2 Henry's POV

Chapter 2 - Henrys POV

Henry turned back toward his building the sun is trembling on the horizon watching the cab pull away carrying the woman he loved and desired.

Henry, the Duke of Richmond had lived a very long life and with that usually came a wisdom, but for the past year that wisdom seemed to have failed him. Passing the doorman he rode the elevator back up to his penthouse bring the blinds down and undressing. Tired all the way through to his bones.

Sensing the dawn approaching Henry fell onto the bed rolling onto his side pulling the covers over his worn out body, his chest aching from the physical and emotional wounds inflicted over the last 72 hours.

Vampires of his age didn't die from accidents, turf wars or most other dangers vampires face. They died from the loss of too many loved ones.

Henry had deliberately kept most of the women he had made love to at a distance over all those years. Fooling himself at first thinking that it kept his first love 'Christina' closer to his heart.

The passion with all the other women had no boundaries. In some ways the passion become a boundary to hide behind. To fully experience the physical act kept his heart in place and safe.

Just when had Vicki broken through? She who would have died for him the night she drank his blood to face the mummy. Who should have sent that demon back to hell instead of saving a friend. Who had him end the world by opening up the box to bring back her Mike when he was shot in the chest.

With her death would he walk out into the light to be taken by the day? Was she truly his soul mate?

Tonight thought Henry, he would, as Vicki was so fond of saying, try to make it right between them. Later there would be time for love and passion if that was their destiny.

A sharp exhale of breath and then... nothing.


	3. Chapter 3 The Morning

Chapter - The morning

Walking to work sipping her morning latta Coreen couldn't believe that only 24 hours ago she was possessed by Astaroth and missing a heart. The scar felt itchy but otherwise she felt well, better than well in fact.

Coreen stopped dead in the middle of the footpath, people bumped into her, throwing her dirty, I haven't had enough coffee for this shit looks. Trying not to panic she closed her eyes, turned her thoughts inwards, was there anyone else sharing her body this morning?

No, it didn't feel that way but if the demon had proven anything it was that nothing was to be taken at face value. A voice besides Coreen bought her back to the street.

"Are you OK?"

"Oh yes I'm fine" answered Coreen. She started walking again more slowly, head bent in thought.

Vicki peered out the window, saw Coreen walking slowly towards the building and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, released the window frame and sat down.

I need to get a grip, she thought, or I'll never survive let alone beat this bastard. Closing her eyes she sank back into the chair when the phone rang bringing her to her feet starring, not sure if she wanted to pick up. Coreen raced in and grabbed the phone in an automatic response.

"Vicki Nelson Detective Agency".

Her eyes grew wide and she mouthed "its Mike", Vicki desperately waved back the response "I'm not in". Coreen frowned at this but passed the message on.

It was too early in the morning to even go there for Vicki, she just hoped Mike would managed to get his job back after breaking the kidnaping case. If that was all that could be fixed before she went off on her honeymoon with Astorath, it would count for something. No matter what, Mike was out.

Coreen sat down across the desk from Vicki, leaned forward and grabbed her hands, Vicki in an automatic response pulled back.

"What is it Coreen, you know I hate the touchy feely thing"

"Yea, thats just it replied Coreen, I think that is part of the reason we, Coreen indicates both of them, are in this pickle".

Vicki straightens up in her chair, at this point willing to listen to anything new, tired of the wheels turning endlessly in her own mind.

"Just what do you mean".

Coreen gets up and walks around the desk, squats besides Vicki.

"I saw you last night after Mick walked out and Henry turned away, the shutters came down again inside of you, I don't know if because of Astaroth leaving something behind in me or maybe I'm developing some powers of my own but I swear I could almost hear your thoughts".

Vicki moves back a fraction but stays put. Coreen continues

"I think I know what might be part of this demon puzzle. Think about it Vicki, when is the last time you had sex".

Vicki gets up and walks off looking out the window and replies

"Coreen, I appreciate your help but what has this got to do with it".

Coreen moved back towards her.

"Vicki I think that you haven't been just tied up getting a new business practice started, or worried about a demon, or just torn between two of the greatest guys any girl could possibly have".

She pauses and walks away. "Vicki I think you have some sort of ward placed on you to prevent you becoming involved, for gods sake how many women could resist a full on vamp courtship, from Henry!".

Vicki frowned thinking back over the last 12 months. Her celibacy was unusual for her, she even had an incubus lusting after her, guilt free sex with a demon vibrator and managed to turn that down. Maybe Coreen had something with this theory. But what did it all mean? Astorath didn't like to share?


	4. Chapter 4 Dropping off the Books

Chapter 4 - Henry Dropping off the Books

Vicki finished up billing her last "normal" case feeling empty inside except for that constant ache over her heart.

Leaning back into her chair, crossing her legs it was hard to imagine a world outside of the paranormal but it was that world that paid the bills. Vicki had never appreciated normal so much in her life before now. When she had decided to become a cop it was an escape for her. An escape from the mundane she has witnessed her mother had endured struggling to bring up her daughter alone.

Normal, just what did that mean anyway? A husband who left you, kids you could barely feed, house and cloth. In other words a worn out woman taken for a ride by someone who promised to be there.

Vicki felt she had avoided that trap but here she was on the brink of having her soul taken and both of her "men" decided it was time to take a powder on her.

"Coreen, leave that file will you before your go."

"Aren't we getting started on some sort of plan to get the demon back where he belongs, look we've finished the normal stuff and I think I've got some great ideas"

"No I'm tired and Henry will be here soon with the books, I want to see him alone."

"Ohh, alone ahuh, sure I'll clear out, don't forget about the possible ward, it could be dangerous to whoever tries to have sex with you." Coreen smiled at the images playing out in her mind of Henry taking Vicki across her desk.

"Great, just great, but don't worry, that bastard son of King Henry is running out on me remember not coming over to make woopie" said Vicki straighening up her desk.

Just then a breeze rustled the papers on Vicki's desk causing her to look up to see Henry leaning against the frame looking at her intently a stack of books in his arms. Coreen ducked around him slaming the door behind her smiling.

"Your planning to have sex with me Vicki"? queried Henry raising an eyebrow looking casual trying to ignore his bodys response to the thought she might give herself to him now. How many times had he imagined taking her across that desk, her head flung back gasping his name?

"Are you planning to leave the city Henry" was the flat response by Vicki, effectively ending that discussion.

"Vicki, vampires don't beg, if you haven't changed your mind then neither have I" he replied walking slowly towards her.

"Just put the books over there Henry and get out".

Before Vicki had a chance to turn around the books were placed on her desk and Henry was gone.


	5. Chapter 5 The Club

Chapter 5 - A Plan

"Wow, these books Vicki, even when we were babysitting Henry I didn't see these and we looked everywhere" said Coreen excited.

"They were probably plasted in a wall somewhere beside the Crown Jewels" said Vicki pushed at her glasses trying to relax her eyes. The text in the book wasn't making reading easier, this one appeared to be written in blood she thought in disgust.

"First things first, how was it last night, did you find a ward in place, I want all the details" Coreen placed her book down snuggled up on the couch not wanting to miss anything.

"You can stop right there" said Vicki slamming down the priceless book.

"Vicki you don't seem to understand this is important, this might have something to do with sending Astaroth back, you've got to try"

Vicki slowing got up off the couch, looked out the window taking off her glasses to rub between her eyebrows.

"Coreen, I accept that this is an area we are going to have to look into but not with Henry and not with Mike."

"I have an idea Vicki, there is this great nightclub thats just opened, its got a great mix of young and older people like you there. All we have to do is go there tonight, you pick out a likely target and see how far you can get. The catch is of course your going to have to really want to have sex, be as fired up as you can be otherwise the ward, if there is one won't be triggered."

"I feel about as fired up as that couch your sitting on Coreen but if it has to be done I'll try"

"Don't worry Vicki, here, Coreen holds up a small blue pill, this will definitely help"

"That isn't what I think it is" asks Vicki. But sure enough in little blue letters on the side of the pill is the brand Viagra"

"It works, trust me, we can both go there tonight, wear something really sexy, have a few drinks there then take this. After everything thats happened this past year you probably won't make it out of the car park".

Vicki leaned back against the window and actually smiled. She would never admit this to Coreen but some good old fashioned no frills guilt free sex was just what the doctor ordered.

**Fast Forward**

Coreen waits outside Club Vallis for Vicki to arrive, half expecting her not to show. To her surprise a taxi pulls up and she gasps as she sees her exit the taxi. This was a side of Vicki Nelson few people had probably ever seen. The dress, if you could call it that appeared to be spray painted on with blood red straps a plunging necking sitting high on the thigh. The most remarkable thing was the fact Vicki seemed to own the look, the feel of this outfit. Coreen had no doubt that tonight they would get to test the theory.

"Well, do I pass inspection" asked Vicki feeling the part of the Vixen for once.

"I don't have to answer that question do I" said Coreen. "Inside there are a bunch of amazing hot guys around your age, wow you are going to have a great time"

"I hope your right", smiled Vicki. "Here give me that dammed pill and lets get this thing done."

Vicki walked inside the club, closely followed by Coreen. In the shadows a flicker of movement became Henry Fitzroy, glaring at Vicki going into the club and being stared at appreciatively by the bouncers.


	6. Chapter 6 We Need to Talk

**Chapter 6 - We Need to Talk**

Vicki walked into the club alone having decided that two women together might give off the impression of being a couple. She smiled as she scanned the room and had to admit that Coreen had been right. There was a nice selection to choose from for a night of mindless sex, if that was all you were looking for.

**...Outside...**

Coreen went back out through the front door heading for a taxi when a hand on her arm firmly pulled her away and gave a one word command to the taxi driver.

"Go"

Henry turned to Coreen and pulled her into a darkened doorway to the side of the club. Satisified they were completely in the shadows Henry questioned Coreen using the vamp voice.

"What is Vicki doing here, tell me everything."

Coreen's eyes became wider still under all the goth makeup but she shook her arm out of Henry's grip and smiled into his handsome face.

"Sorry Henry, the voice doesn't work anymore but I still think it's way cool" she said smiling.

Henry began to look for signs that maybe this wasn't Coreen, growlling in the back of his throat, eyes black and fangs showing under his lips.

"Demon, what have your done" he asked gripping her throat.

"Wow, its me Henry, just me Coreen, please stop your hurting me" she said trying to pull his hand away from her throat.

"It's just Vicki and I have noticed some new abilities in me since you know Astaroth. We are working under the assumption that having a demon inside of you for 24 hours leaves traces. Resisting the 'voice' seems to be one of them". She breathed more easily as Henry removed his hand from her throat.

Henry backed down getting his hungry under control. Now what, first Vicki and now Coreen could resist his "suggestions". What was the point of being a vampire?

"Coreen, I need to know what you two are doing, I want to keep her safe" he said looking deeply into her eyes.

"Yer safe until you go huh" she replied turning away from him.

Henry grabbed her arm, frustrated, "Stop it, I've tried but she just won't see reason and come away with me"

"Well I could tell you Henry but I'd like something in return" replied Coreen staring at his lips.

Henry could hear her heart rate increasing and fresh blood moving towards the skin. Coreen slowly moved her head back and to one side, exposing her neck to Henry with a look in her eye which left no doubt she would never tell Henry unless he did this.

Eyes turning black once more and fangs lengthening Henry moved in towards Coreen, shielding her body with his against passerbys. Plunging his fangs into her neck with more force than was necessary Henry took out his frustration and angry.

Her blood flooded his mouth, her gasp loud to his ears. After the initial blood rush Henry felt ashamed at trying to hurt Coreen and began to make the experience more enjoyable for her as he certainly was never going to repeat this again. This was blackmail.

Before he could pull away Henry became aware of something else which sent his mind into a tail spin. Coreen was really enjoying this, so much in fact he could feel her orgasm through her blood.

Pulling back more sharply than normal Henry turned away disgusted with himself. Feeding off Coreen felt wrong and the orgasm topped the whole experience off but not in a good way.

"Oh my god", said Coreen panting against the wall with her eyes closed. "Is it always like that"

"I don't want to talk about it, blackmail is never pleasant" said Henry pulling back. Shame, an emotion not often experienced by vampires replaced annoyance and Henry gently helped Coreen to stand.

"Now Coreen, just what is going on?"

"Ok Henry, Vicki and I think there might be a sexual ward placed on her by Astaroth. We think this is might be important. It could be part of the puzzle on how to send this demon back to hell"

Coreen looked into Henrys eyes "Shes got to try Henry, please understand, this is the only way she could do it right now."

"I'm here, she could have come to me" replied Henry flatly feeling the beginnings of rage that she would prefer a stranger to satisfy her needs.

"Hows the packing going Henry" replied Coreen.

Henry turned away knowing that if he had offered to stand by her side and work this out then it might have been him. Not now. Coreen placed her hand on Henrys arm

"I'm sorry but I've got to go, I feel a little dizzy but I will always treasure the experience of feeding a nightwalker, thank you Henry." Coreen moved in towards Henry and brought her lips gentle to his. For once he didn't pull back, feeling in his heart he owed her this small pleasure for her months of friendship to both Vicki and himself.

Henry turned back to Coreen and this time gently taking her arm and guiding her to a taxi.

"I'm sorry to, I took to much blood from you, I forgot to compensate for your size."

Henry watched the taxi pull away thinking about what Coreen had told him. He made a vow to himself to help protect Vicki until he left this terrority and he would, even if that meant watching her make love to some stranger.

Henry walked slowly to the door of the club and entered.

Mike put down his night vision bicoculars trying to make sense of what he had just seen. Henry and Coreen were getting some vamp action, did Vicki know? Why was Vicki walking into a club alone looking like a woman who was going to have great sex tonight?

Mike slowly got out of the unmarked vehicle, checked to see if his biker disguise was in place and walked to the back of the club where he flashed his badge. Before entering he pulled out a bottle of Old Spice and splashed a liberal amount on. Enough to keep his own scent away from the vampire.


	7. Chapter 7 A Confrontation

**Chapter 7 - A Confrontation**

The music level had increased slightly over the past 20 minutes since entering the club as the DJ moved in the a more throbbing, pulsing beat to help set the mood.

Vicki had so far turned down the attentions of four guys in that time, not so much because they were not "suitable" for her purposes thought Vicki, but more because it was going to take a few more drinks before her rational mind was numb enough to allow herself to let go.

Looking down at the little blue pill she hoped it would do its magic tonight. Here's to modern medicine! thought Vicki tossing it back.

Henry blended into the shadows at the back of the club keeping a line of site on Vicki. He almost winced in sympathy for the last guy who approached her, ouch, that was some put down, even for Vicki.

Several woman accidently brushed and bumped into Henry, smiling into his eyes but turning away in confusion. Henry wasn't bothering to keep his human mask in place tonight. Let them see the beast. Henry felt he should move in closer as to Vicki's right when he noticed what would probably be the man she would choose. Just how he knew that he wasn't sure.

Angling closer to her Henry reeled back at a scent he thought had long since gone out of fashion. The bane of vampires throughout the world "Old Spice". Looking quickly around to see what kind of loser would be wearing something like that and expect to get lucky he spotted a tall blond man in a biker outfit hunkered down over a beer.

Henry had marked him when taking his blood and even with that disgusting scent he could never mistake the arrogance of Celluci.

Sliding up beside Celluci Henry breathed into his ear.

"You come here often?"

"What the" Mike pulled back looking at Henry in disgust.

Mike quickly recovered and smiled at Henry. "I saw you outside with Coreen your lordship, does Vicki know your getting a little vamp action with her assistant?" Mike noted the look of surprise and annoyance in Henrys eyes.

"Constable, I suggest we move away as we are downwind and I don't want Vicki to notice us" replied Henry with a grin.

Walking back to the darkened wall Henry turned to Mike vamping him without a qualm.

"You did not see me drinking Coreens blood, all you saw was me helping her into a taxi" Henrys eyes immediately turned back and he smiled up at Mike.

"Well detective you were saying" grinning at the obvious confusion in Mikes eyes.

"You bastard you did it again didn't you, you vamped me" Mike was enraged and banged Henry up against the wall with more force than necessary.

Vicki turned her head towards a commotion in the corner, squinting to see what was happening before popping the little blue pill into her mouth.

"Hey you, Vicki yelled at the bartender, what's going on over there?"

"Oh just a couple of gay guys having a lovers tiff is my guess" he replied spotting the pretty boy holding the tall blond against the wall.

Vicki laughed and was relieved that at least those two wouldn't be hitting on her.

"Calm down you bloody fool she's looking this way" Henry grabbed Mike and brought him closer in retrospect not such a great idea.

Mike pulled himself together trying desperately but failing to remember what he was thinking before being vamped.

"Look you bastard I followed Vicki and Coreen here to make sure they weren't getting up to anything stupid, like I said it's over between Vicki and I but I still want to see her safe. I'm moving on and by the look of her over there, so is she."

Mike backed away laughing at the expression on Henrys face. Score one for the humans.

"Does Vicki make a habit of getting drunk and taking Viagra?" asked a puzzled Henry. He already knew she had enough stored up sexual tension to make that un-necessary.

"What the" Mike turned around to stare at Vicki.

Henry thought to himself, in for a penny in for a pound and vamped Mike one last time.

"I will look out for her, you need to go home"

Mike staggered back feeling as if he had one to many drinks. Two vampings in a row was excessive and Henry knew he would be feeling the effect for hours to come.

Mike turned and exited out the back door leaving Henry to turn his full attention back to Vicki and the very attractive tall man sitting down beside her.


	8. Chapter 8 A Stranger in the Crowd

**Chapter 8 - A Fresh Face in the Crowd**

Dismissing the altercation Vicki returned to the serious work of getting drunk and imaging a hundred different things she could have done to Henry Fitzroy over the past 12 months. Her eyes became smoky and unfocused imagining the feel of his body pressed against her, teeth sinking into her flesh as she gave herself to him fully. It seemed to be working, either that or the Viagra.

A warm movement of air brushed past her side jolting Vicki away from her steamy thoughts. Startled, she turned half expecting to see Henry.

Confused at first she realized that she was looking at a tall man's chest, covered in a long, trim fitting, excellently tailored Armani suit. She looked up searching for his face. God he was tall, a good six foot four and very blond. His hair was past his shoulders, thick, neatly trimmed, not in the least unkempt. His eyes were very blue and swept over her in a quick assessment.

"I think you have had enough to drink" said the stranger looking intently into her eyes.

"That my dear friend", said Vicki slurring her words, "is one hell of an opening line, I personally think I'm about 2 drinks away from a perfect night" said Vicki licking her lips.

His hand slowly reached over. At first she thought he was going to take her hand but instead he gently placed it on the rim of her glass and again made direct eye contact.

"If you want a perfect night I am here for you" he murmured leaning towards her lips before drawing back. The stranger brought his hand over hers, touching her fingers with his lips, brushing a feathery kiss on the tips.

"I have a private room, just over there", indicating the back of the club. Now he leaned in further, his mouth just an inch from hers and whispered "I want to be close to you, come."

Vicki placed her hand in his and walked with him towards the room, heat pulsing from her body. She didn't even know his name, perfect!

**...Passing Henry...**

Henry bowed his head as they passed by so caught up in each others eyes. He could not stand to see the submission and desire in Vicki's eyes for a stranger who would soon know her intimately. Who would soon feel her lips upon his. See her skin glowing with desire as her body opened itself up to his. This stranger would soon know what she felt like, how she moved through the sexual act and became one with a man.

The territorial instinct didn't just apply to other vampires hunting in each other territories, when a vampire marked a woman for seduction he also claimed her as a territory and was about as rational.


	9. Chapter 9 A disappointment

**Chapter 9 - Disappointment**

"Are you all right?" the tall one asked as Vicki moved across the room. He moved towards her waiting to catch her if she fell.

"Perfectly," she said, but stumbled as she tried to cross the room seductively in her high heels.

He laughed, coming to her aid, leading her to the couch. "I hope you can still enjoy this", trailing his fingers down the side of her face. He reached to touch her hair then bent in for a gentle kiss tasting her mouth for the first time.

The heat that instantly pervaded her was electric from the kiss. Like a shock, it traveled from her mouth to her torso and limbs, she trembled, bringing her hands forward and placing them on his chest.

Vicki moved her hands across the broad planes of his chest feeling tight muscles beneath of the fabric of his expensive shirt. Trembling slightly Vicki opened the top buttoms and moved her hands underneath the fabric. He smelled of woods, earth and musk. The passion began to pool between her thighs, soaking through her thin underwear.

He kissed like a practiced lover, parting her lips with a controlled, hot, wet passion. She tasted his lips, his tongue, the movement of it within her mouth seemed to be an invasion so intimate it elicited anticipation through Vickis body. She felt the rising thunder of her heart, the pulse of blood, the fever of it. She inhaled with a deep shudder.

"Should I stop?" he asked moving his lips away from hers and nuzzling her neck, drawing in her scent.

Had he spoken the words, or like shadows and whispers in the night or had she imagined them?

Desire raged throughout her body, hormones out of control unleashed from Vicki's steel like grip. So much desire burning inside. Vicki arched her back and groaned, bring her body closer to his.

What was happening? she thought, feeling a change coming over her. It began as a shuddering and them as if becoming a puppet under the control of some other Vicki pushed against the stranger and he started to remove her dress. In the back of her mind a small scared voice was telling her to stop this stranger from taking her.

By the time his weight came down upon her body the panic was beyond control. Vicki started to fight like a wild animal trying to end the encountered she so desperately desired. Falling into blackness. Falling into the deep darkness as her eyes closed, watching the stranger move closer still.

**...Henry's POV...**

Henry slowly moved towards the door, dreading what his sensative ears might pick up but determined to keep the promise he made of keeping Vicki safe.

Astaroth was somewhere out there, the seduction even accounting for the fact it was what Vicki wanted was fast, too fast. Slowly leaning into the door Henry heard two heart beats, one slow and steady as when sleeping, the other beating only once every 10 seconds or so. He stiffened knowing that whatever was in there with Vicki wasn't human.

Henry broke through the lock on the door and moved into the room at vamp speed.

Stopping under the subdued light the scene before him was confusing. Victoria was sound asleep on the couch, her dress in disarray and sitting on a separate leather chair was the tall stranger contemplating Henry over the tips of his fingers.

Once more moving at Vamp speed Henry charged the stranger and looked around in disbelief to find the man gone from the chair and now standing across the room, arms folded behind his back.

Once more Henry flew at him to only find air and the tall one besides Vicki again, touching her cheek.

"We can do this all night if it pleases you nightwalker or we can talk". He turned his ice blue eyes towards Henry. "I mean her no harm".

Fighting to control the urge to charge again Henry nodded his assent, noting that in the short time he had been in the room there was no scent of corruption or evil that he could detect. All that lingered was the scent of trees and Vickis overwhelming state of arousal.

"What are you?" commanded Henry.

"Someone who doesn't respond to the voice, but then again you've already experienced a lot of that tonight". The stranger chuckled before continuing. "My name is Gelmir, son of Fëanor."

"How is this possible, in the almost 500 years I have walked the earth I have never come across your kind except in legend. How can I believe you are what you say you are" asked Henry frustrated.

"Come here nightwalker" commanded Gelmir causing the energy in the room to buzz.

Henry walked towards Gelmir the tall one unbuttoned his sleeve, offering the inside of his wrist to Henry.

"Taste it, taste my blood and you will know the truth"

Biting down into the flesh Henry experienced a flash of pure light, music, laughter and shades of green. In all his years as a vampire there was never an experience of such innocence and joy to be had in the feeding of blood.

Henry pulled quickly back and sat down in the chair. An elf he thought to himself. As Vicki was so fond of saying, this was turning out to be a very very long night.

Gelmir turned to Vicki and murmured "nalyë nat vanya". Looking back to Henry he translated, She is a beautiful thing.


	10. Chapter 10 The protector

Chapter 10 - The Protector

"What did you do to her, asked Henry moving into Gelmir's body space in a heartbeat. Gelmir this time stood his ground and looked down at the nightwalker, pondering.

"I tried to mate with this one" he replied casually.

Henry growled and eyes blackening snarling at the elven man.

"She is not yours nightwalker, she desired my touch, you saw that, smelt it to I believe" Gelmir smiled at this. "Her desire was beautiful to my eyes, like an elven flame pulsing in the night, I was surprised"

"Surprised"? replied Henry feeling hate for this beautiful man standing in front of him.

"Please move away, your smell is not pure and offends my senses" murmured Gelmir.

Henry walked back a few paces and using a will developed over centuries brought his power under control. This was a mystery and it needed answers. Now was the time to quiten the beast within.

Gelmir gracefully moved over to the chair again sat down with a serenity only a millennium of life can give.

"I was summoned here by the distant Elven one Coreen" he stated pausing before continuing.

"When he, Astaroth, invaded her body he gave her power to reach our kind.

"The demon has blind spots, he never considered the possibility one of our distant kind would still walk the physical earth. Coreen was a surprise to us when the power moved into our realm bringing her presense to our attention. We thought that the Mundane of this new world would have caused the last of the our kind to wither inside and die long ago."

"This one, Coreen held the flame of 'Other' close to her heart, kept it alive. Her elven blood held true"

"Elves who marry, love or have sex with mortal Men basically have "strange fates." There are four such recorded marriages, Beren and Lúthien, Idril and Tuor, Aragorn and Arwen, and Mithrellas and the first Lord of Dol Amroth. Coreen is distant offspring of Idril and Tuor. The last of our kind upon this physical plane"

"When Astaroth used her body, when this mortal, indicating Vicki, choose to give her friend life instead of sending the demon back to hell a small rift was open between our land and the demon hell this one came from. A minor hell but still there have been incursions into our lands."

Gelmir reflected for a minute before continuing.

"Nightwalker, we have three days to seal this small rift and three days before Astaroth comes into his full power. He is in hiding, this is his most vulnerable time."

Henry leaned back against the wall, trying to come to terms with everything so far revealed to him.

"Coreen told me about the ward she thought was in place, did you find and remove it" asked Henry, not sure if he wanted to know the answer. He could not detect the scent of fresh intercourse but then again sex with elven kind might give off a different scent.

"She was more than ready to mate with me, I have no mate that was why I was chosen from my kind to meet her, protect her, find the ward and remove it before Astaroth came into his power. Gelmir got up and paced the floor before continuing.

"When it came time to consummate she withdrew from me, fought me off with all her strength."

Henry muscles began to ache with the desire to rip this creatures throat out.

"I probed the wards while trying to reduce her fears of the act" said Gelmir turning to Henry.

"I did not rape her" Do you know nothing of our lore.

Henry shook his head slowly.

"I have only read fiction on your kind, Tolkien and such"

"Well nightwalker, amongst our kind there is no record of any among the Elves that took a woman by force; for this was wholly against their nature".

"One so forced would have rejected bodily life and passed to Mandos. Even if I had it would not have removed the ward. I would have given up my life if mating forcefully with her would remove the ward, saving this world and ours."

"The ward placed by Astaroth is clever. There is but one way for it to be removed and it involves you nightwalker." Gelmir turned to Henry unwillingly.

"The time approaches for you to sleep Henry", said Gelmir, using his name for the first time turning his beautiful head to one side.

"What part of the plan involves me? What do I need to do" asked Henry striding to Gelmir again. "Tell me now"

Henry stopped turned then went towards Vicki, wanting to touch her and feel her heart beat beneath his fingers.

As he bent towards her powerful hands flung Henry across the room, cracking bones with the force. Gelmirs powerful voice echoed in the small space.

"DO NOT TOUCH HER NIGHTWALKER".

Henry slid down the wall, bones already beginning to heal but unable to stand.

Gelmir bent down and gentle took Vicki into his arms, striding out the room without another word.


	11. Chapter 11 Lord of the What?

Chapter 11 - Lord of the What?

Henry only just made it back to his apartment before the first light of dawn peaked over the horizon. The bones were healing but not quickly enough causing him pain as he limped back inside the elevator, ignoring Greg the doorman's look of surprise

Henry limped into his bedroom, turned and flung the doors shut in his rage. Moving towards the bed slowly he collapsed onto the bed burying his head into the pillows, trying to block out the pain.

He rolled onto his back as his thoughts took on a sluggish quality as the dawn peaked until they started to fade with the sun's rays. Where was Vicki and how do you kill one of the elven kind he thought to himself enraged at amount of punishment his body, heart and mind had taken over the last week.

Then with these last thoughts came a sharp exhale of his sweet breath, falling into the darkness of the little death he faced each dawn.

**...Vicki's POV...**

A hand gently placed on Vicki's arm stirred her, causing her to mumble under her breath "just five more minutes" rolling away from the bright lights piercing her eyelids. Groaning she reluctantly opened her eyes. God she must had gone on some kind of bender last night. 'Did I get laid?' Vicki thought struggling to make out the blurry shapes in front of her.

"Its ok Vicki here are your glasses" said Coreen handing them over to her.

Vicki moaned at her assistant "Coffee stat, before my head explodes". Vicki struggled to sit up looking around the room with a growing sense of horror.

"I'm dreaming right, this has to be a dream because right now Coreen because I can see what looks to be an Elf and a dwarf standing beside you?"

Coreen leapt to her feet squealing causing Vicki to wince in pain. "Their real Vicki, this is sooooo cool I can't wait to fill you in." Coreen hopped from on foot to the other barely able to contain her glee.

Vicki put up a hand trying to calm down her overexcited assistant.

"Stop right there Coreen. My head is about to split open and seeing your friends re-enacting a scene from Lord of the Rings isn't going to happen".

"What the hell was Coreen thinking" mumbled Vicki crossing her arms over her chest.

Just then a tall shadow loomed above her. Vicki turned her head and saw "him" the stranger, and images from the night came crashing down. She tired to scramble away panicking. It wasn't a dream, he was real and he had tried to rape her.

Coreen looked from one to the other in confusion at seeing Vicki's reaction to Gelmir. "Vicki, Vicki he's here to protect you, its ok don't be afraid." Coreen reached up and gave Gelmir a hug, trying to show Vicki just how harmless he was.

"He's got a funny way of showing it unless assault and battery is the new dating norm." Vicki stopped moving backwards and the full realization of the scene before her hit her with full force.

Gelmir moved forward, dressed in traditional Elven attire, silver hair flowing past pointy ears down his shoulders a look of infinite tenderness on his face.

Vicki stood her ground watching him slowly lower himself to the ground, bending down on one knee he whispered "Forgive me"

"Wow, wow back off SCA guy, Coreen you better start talking" said Vicki taking a step back from the Elven man looking up towards her face with tenderness.

Gelmir rose back to his feet and moved away off to one side as Coreen handed a cup of coffee to Vicki made by another beautiful dark haired Elven man.

Vicki nodded to herself. "OK I guess after the last 3 days this is fine, sure, I wake up and find myself in a room with Elves and Dwarves with arrows and battle axes and a man who doesn't know no means no." Vicki took a sip of her much needed coffee.

"Vicki their here to help" pleaded Coreen spreading her hands wide. "I summoned them, can you believe it" Coreen gave a squeal and twirrel around again.

In an excited rush she went on. "The books Henry left, the energy Astaroth left inside me, the spells inside the book. I read them Vicki, you can't read them or see them without Elven blood and special power". Coreen leaned towards Vicki. "They say we have three days to destroy Astaroth, before he comes to his full power".

"OK ok, everybody back away and calm down, said Vicki through gritted teeth. I need to think and you tall boy get over here, we need to talk." Vicki gestured over to a quite corner.

"I can make your headache go away" said Gelmir gently, his sweet breath causing her head to spin.

"You lay a hand on me and I'll snap it off I swear". She angrily rubbed between her eyebrows willing the pain to go away, she needed to think straight.

"Have you, said Vicki poking him in the chest, "got a name"

"Gelmir, my name is Gelmir which means Star."

"And what pray tell were you doing last night, does stop mean something different in Elf land?"

Gelmir looked down towards his feet embarrassed. "I am sorry, I truly am but was I mistaken in the belief that you were looking to see if a ward had been placed on you by the demon. I was hoping to find and break it?"

"Well, yes but. Vicki stood still thinking for a moment "What are you telling me that I said no because of this ward?" "How about this big fella, I just wasn't into you" Vicki again poked his chest trying to put as much angry and frustration into poke as was possible.

Gelmir raised one eyebrow on his beautiful face and smiled looking deeply into her eyes.

"Do you believe that?" he asked.

Vicki looked directly into his ice blue eyes for the first time and felt a pull deep within her body. A pulsing of sexual energy so strong her legs felt like buckling out from under her. And Henry thought he had mojo! she thought to herself.

Turning quickly away before he could see Vicki's desire, she was forced to see the truth of the matter. She had wanted him, he was like a walking sexual invitation, god dammit. The Ward. Oh my god it was there, it was real.

Vicki dropped her eyes away from his before she embarrassed herself by slamming him up against the wall and kissing him deeply. "All right, I get it, turn off whatever it is your doing so I can think."

"Of course replied Gelmir stepping away from her smiling"

Looking back at him now all she saw was a beautiful elven man.

"We have three days you say, ok start talking, what do we need to do to send bastard demon boy back to hell." This was help and help was what she so desperately needed now.

Coreen and Tathar, the dark haired elf filled Vicki in on the details of Astaroth opening a riff between the smaller hell and the Elven lands.

"It's kind of like the multi-verse theory if you want to be scientific about it" said Coreen smiling. "It just makes sense"

"And you are the last living descendant of the last marriage between a elven woman and mortal man. And.. all we have to do is to perform a ceremony using Elven and dwarf magic at deepest dark, 3am, and if it works Astaroth will die and all will be well" said Vicki thinking this was about as logical as anything else that had happened to her in the last 12 months.

"Essentially" Coreen replied

"But you and I are not to know the details before the ceremony or it wont work"?

"Yes, I know Vicki you don't like it but I trust them, I feel them they are part of me" Coreen walked away looking out the window.

"What have we got to lose. If Astaroth comes to full power, he takes you and me into hell to be demon brides. He has been inside of me Vicki, trust me you don't want to know what he wants to do with you"

Gelmir moved towards Vicki and took her hand in a courtly gesture she often associated with Henry.

"I need to go and arrange the ceremony Vicki, you must stay here. There is protection which makes it impossible for Astaroth to locate you right now. I have swore to protect you and will die for you if necessary. Ceshar, goodbye"

Vicki watched Gelmir leave, confused but more hopeful than she had been in a long time.


	12. Chapter 12 The End is Near

**Chapter 12 - The End is Near**

Blood red sky outside of the shutters turned to grey as the sun fell below the horizon. Henry felt that first breath of the night fill his lungs causing him to rise off the bed gasping. He opened his eyes wincing at the memories returning and fell back down trying to make sense of the few days of his life.

A soft movement at the side of his bed brought Henry up to his knees in one fluid swift movement, growling, lips drawn back over his fangs. Gelmir sat in the love seat opposite the bed dressed in casual clothes, long legs crossed looking amused at Henry's reaction to his presense in the vampires inner sancton.

"Your bedroom is a place of seduction" Gelmir said fingering the leather handcuffs. "She was never seduced by you even with all your tricks!". Gelmir rose from the seat and walked towards the door.

"You really don't deserve her" he said throwing the cuffs back down before turning to Henry.

"Calm down vampire, I mean you no harm" he murmured sensing the vampire about to launch himself.

Henry was beyond angry. "_Get ... out ... of my bedroom_."

"As you wish" replied Gelmir gracefully opening up the doors and turning back to Henry.

"We need to talk, its important. It will save Vicki, your world, our world. It will defeat the demon." said Gelmir closing the doors allowing the beautiful naked vampire the privacy to dress.

Gelmir into the outer room and crossed over to the window smiling to himself thinking 'I really shouldn't have invaded his space but it won't hurt for him to feel another's power'. 'Maybe he'd even stop taunting the mortal Mike, well maybe not'. Gelmir became still, centering himself.

Henry dressed in haste feeling the anger, hunger and frustration reaching a point where it was becoming pain.

"Why did you not let me touch Vicki last night and where did you take her?" asked Henry pulling together the last two buttons of his shirt.

"I was to be her lover, protector". Gelmir rose from the chair walked towards the window. "I couldn't fulfill my original mandate as the ward is devious". Gelmir shook his head "Only you can remove it, I wish it wasn't so, you don't deserve someone of her light and strength."

Gelmir felt the weight of his saddness but continued.

"I couldn't let you touch her, at this time a warning would have been sent to Astaroth. He would have come, destroyed you totally vampire. He can not afford to have the ward broken, no matter how unlikely it was you would know what needed to be done."

"Ok, elf, you have my full attention. Said Henry pulling himself together enough to take in the words. "If there is a way to send the demon back to hell and save Vicki's life I will listen, what do I have to do?"

"Not just send Astaroth back vampire but destroy him totally, never to return. The ward prevents Vicki becoming sexually intimate with you." Gelmir turned to him and looked Henry in the eyes. "You are the key".

"Then the solution is easy, Vicki comes to me and I break the ward." said Henry feeling the beginnings of warmth at the pleasure they would bring to each other. Finally.

"Demons, Henry, have a strange sense of humor and are not stupid. That would have been too simple to just have you seduce her to break the ward." said Gelmir.

"Astaroth would never take that chance, make it so easy. He was waited a millennium for the chance to walk the physical earth again."

Gelmir continued. "He designed something which would be so repugnant so vile and evil to your soul it would never be a possibility. The demon has been inside your mind, he knows who you are and what you are capable of doing to her".

Gelmir walked over to Henry looking him in the eye. Henry held his ground even though he felt the other mans power beating against him like tiny knives.

"This is important Henry. There is only one way to break the ward. When I next bring you to Vicki you must not communicate with her. I will pull together a ceremony, a very powerful ceremony with the help of the others from my realm and Coreen the otherling." Gelmir paused.

"To even speak of what must be done hurts my soul nightwalker but it must be done".

"You must not communicate or touch her when you next see her. She will be led in a sacred circle. The others, myself Coreen will keep the magic contained, chant the appropriate ward breakers and then you will be required to break the ward".

Henry dropped his eyes from Gelmir. "I will not hurt her".

"You would rather have the demon hurt her, take her, bring hell to earth."

This is not just about your world any more, there is a rift in mine and with the coming of his full strength it will break wide open. My people can defend ourselves up to a point while another universal realm is opened for my kind to move to but it will take time and many of my kind will die" said Gelmir bowing his head, his pale silver blond hair shining even in the low light of the room.

"Good, I can see you understand, I will come tomorrow night to bring you to the santuary." Gelmir walked towards the door looking back at Henry, knowing his answer already.

"Yes, I will do what you need me to do to save Vicki, Vicki first then the world. I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe." Henry watched the door gentle close behind the elf. Tonight he would attend mass and pray for the strength to do what was necessary, to pray for their very souls.


	13. Chapter 13 Dark so Deep

Chapter 13 - Dark so Deep

Gelmir was affected by her, sensing that special essence which was uniquely Vicki. They had chosen him to be her protector her mate and that could never be taken back. When the ceremony was over she would forever be lost to him and his heart could never love another.

Vicki stepped out of the shadows dressed in a breathtaking elven gown of greens and white, it molded to her every curve and shimmered with the power of other worlds. A faint out line of her body showed underneath, especially now when light shone from behind. Vicki's own special energy, that indefinable something which was unique to her and drew males her to like moths to a flame was almost blinding.

Only Gelmir's protection prevented Astaroth from sensing all of this. It was a dangerous time and he could feel the lines of power pulsing through this human city ready to erupt.

Stepping forward he took her hand in his breathing in her scent of womanhood.

"Are you ready for the ceremony" he asked gentle moving his lips towards her's. Wanting to place them against her's in a final farewell kiss.

Vicki sensed his intentions and leant forward giving his lips the briefest touch against hers. Gelmir's heart sang at this contact willingly given, holding it close to his heart. Vicki felt his touch deep within but tried not to show any reaction to it, swallowing hard.

"You know, protector or not I'm really not comfortable being kept out of the loop about all of this". She looked at the circle wondering yet again just what was she suppose to do?

"But I trust you, don't ask me why but I do." said Vicki resigned to her fate this night.

Coreen was placing the last of the touches on the golden circle, just where did Coreen come by gold dust thought Vicki. Don't ask don't tell.

She was also dressed in a beautiful white gown, face scrubbed of all makeup but she glowed like a beacon of light in the room. Vicki smiled at Coreen lightly touching the sleeve of the dark haired elven man called Halmir. Oh I see some heart break there.

Vicki sighed thinking to herself 'I want this over, I want coffee and bad Chinese and all my monsters to on the big screen and I want Henry.'

The circle was closed and all the 4 elves and 4 dwarfs took there place around the outside. Coreen stepped up to the top of the central point on the pentagram and began the ceremony.

Gurth goth(rim)lye

Gurth goth(rim) Tel'Quessir

Caela ie'lle

A hush fell over the room and the outer circle pulsed with life. A unicorn stallion began to pace the outer rim of the circle, it mane and tail being whipped in the currents of magical energy generated.

Vicki stood on the outside the circle waiting to be led in by Gelmir.

The chanting became louder, the earth beneath their feet responded to the ancient power, not seen on the earth outside of time.

"Are you ready Vicki?", asked Gelmir.

"Yes, lets just get this done and hope it works" Vicki gripped his hand feeling a supporting warmth and was lead into the inner circle of the pentagram. Gelmir didn't cross is border but released her hand as she did.

"Vicki, whatever happens can be healed, remember that" he whispered stepping back.

Suddenly she was alone in the center and the inner circle shimmered and pulsed with energy, those on the outer rim where barely visable now.

Gelmir came back through the outer rim and walked to the door. Opening it he looked into Henry's eyes. If only he could take some of the pain from them.

"Isn't there another way?", Henry looked to the inner circle where he could just see the shape of Vicki.

"No" was the short reply from Gelmir.

"Take this amulut" said Gelmir handing Henry a small precious piece of Elven silver which pulsed in the light. "It will help to shield a small part of your soul".

Henry took the amulut and placed it around his neck and outside the elven clothing he was wearing. It was a tunic made of the blackest silk which brought focus to the energy needed for the ceremony. A ceremony which would strip him of 600 years of aging in human years and bring his closer to 30.

He wished that was the only price he would be paying tonight.

He looked once more to the inner circle and began the process of bringing the beast, his deepest darkest inner hunger rage and animal self to the surface. Gelmir stepped back trying to distance himself from the change within the nightwalker.

Henry walked inside the outer circle, past the unicorn stallion which was raging in the power currents, thundering the power back into the ground.

He walked to the edge of the inner circle and looked at her, felt his resolve begin to crumble. Did he want Astaroth to do this instead of himself. No!

Henry crossed into the inner circle and Vicki turned to look at him shock on her face.

"Henry, they didn't tell me you would be part of the ceremony"

Henry drew on the power of dark inside him, not touching her but allowing his fangs to extend and his eyes to blacken.

Vicki backed away to the edge of the inner circle and met the wall of energy at her back.

"Henry, whats wrong, oh god please Henry don't tell me this is all a trick by Astaroth, please Henry say something"

The roaring of blood in his ears was building, he shut his mind to her and reached towards her.

Vicki began to panic, there had been one other time when she had seen the look, when Henry was being held with the Iluminacion del Sol embeded into his chest by the mad priest. He had almost killed her, lost in the blood lust.

She began to shake, why where they doing this, this can't be right it had to be part of the demons plan.

Within a heart beat Henry was in front of her growlling low in his throat. His hand grabbed her hair and pulled her neck back and then he plunged his fangs into her neck.

Vicki screamed in pain, there was no attempt to lessen the impact, no attempt to drink. He withdrew from the bite and plunged again against her breastbone.

She screamed for help from the circle but the walls of the inner and out circle were almost solid now. She couldn't even make out the shapes.

"Please Henry, please stop" Vicki began to sob with all her heart. "Don't let this evil take you over, god please"

Henry was behind her and she hadn't seen him move. His fangs once again tore into her arms, down her back. Blood began to drip on the floor in hot pools, her head spinning from the shock of the bites and blood loss.

With a hand on her throat he began to pull her down to the floor tearing at the gown. Vicki could feel his hardness and the lenght of him pressing against her inner thigh.

"No Henry, you can fight this sobbed Vicki trying to scramble away."

The gown was torn and two and Vicki was naked, covered in blood trying push his weight off her, this monster inside which he had warned her about all those months ago in the comic book store. What had he said "be careful how deep you dig Vicki"

Pain, pain, tearing and then the pressure of his weight above her. She felt him enter her savagely with a roar of animal possession. Her tears where all she had left now. She knew she had lost, was lost the demon had won.

Henry rode her like a stallion rides a mare, taking her savagely, without compassion or pity. Raping the woman he loved more than his own life.

She felt his seed slip into her scorching her inner core. Henry flung himself off her and hands reached through, dragging him from the inner circle.

Vicki was alone, bleeding willing herself not to give into the despair and the wish to die.

The circle was a vortex of screaming energy now, her hair whipped around her face.

A scream but not her's. Suddenly a shape was forming on the floor, Astaroth still in the body of the priest was withering on the floor at her feet, she skittered away from him. No, not him as well.

Suddenly there were many forms on the outside of the inner rim, Gelmir stepped through and dragged the nearly unconscious Vicki from the inner circle enveloping her with his body, trying to absorb the pain she had endured.

The killing began.

Screams pulsed from the inner circle as the Elves, dwarves and stallion began to pound, hack and dismember Astaroths body. Blood began to coat the walls quantities far beyond what one human/demon body could hold.

"Vicki" said Gelmir

"Vicki you must finish this then you can rest, just one last thing to be done, you must pierce the heart with this dagger, you have the strength, forgive me"

Gelmir handed her the glowing Elven sacred dagger.

Moving without thought or strength she crawled back into the inner circle as the creatures stood back. There was nothing left except a river of blood flowing around them all and a beating heart in the middle, a black beating heart.

"I said I was sending you back to hell but killing you will feel so much better".

Vicki plunged the dagger into the heart, blood, more blood than was possible roared out in a fountain. The blood of all the victims from all the ages screaming as it was released.

Henry couched gasping, being held by one of the elves watched in horror as all this unfolded before his eyes.

Suddenly the elf released his hold and stepped into the inner circle, they were all in the inner circle. A whirl wind of pure energy enveloped them all. Drawing them back into their realm.

Nothiness.

Ragged breath now turned to sobs from Henry.

"Vicki, Vicki where are you cried Henry, falling to the blood soaked floor sobbing.

Authors Notes:

One more chapter to go! I'm glad I re-wrote parts of this story and I hope it was a more enjoyable read.


	14. Chapter 14 The Morning After

Chapter 14 - The First Dawn

In the darkened apartment Henry sat in leather chair, absently pushing at the single streak of white hair that fell in into his eyes. He survived, he always survived. He remember those words he spoke to Vicki less than seven days ago. It had taken seven days for his world, his heart, his soul to be splintered beyond repair. Those words no longer applied.

He was not going to survive this, he didn't want to any more.

When he agreed to the ceremony there had been no mention of Vicki being taken by Gelmir. He knew the elf had wanted her but rage filled his heart at the duplicity of Gelmir. He had taken her, the one thing that would have kept him alive after what he had done to her.

Henry clutched the glasses Vicki had worn to his heart, when the dawn rose he would allow it to take him and hopefully with the lords forgiveness there would be peace.

So deep in thought was the vampire he didn't hear the door opening but the smell brought his head around and a gasp to his throat which threatened to close.

Vicki!

She was standing there in her jeans and trademark shirt smiling at him, her hair pulled back in that business like way she prefered.

In one fluid motion Henry was cluthing her to his breaking heart. She was here, she was here then the sobs began.

"Forgive me, Forgive me, Forgive me"

Henry sliding down her body wrapping his arms around, clutching her as if his very life depended on it. Pressing him self to her, willing her to absolve him of the evil. Vicki gently held him, allowing him the grief.

"Its ok, its ok." Her tears mingled with his as she gently kiss the beautiful soft curls on top of his head.

"Henry, a hand touched his head. I forgive you, please stand up".

Henry stood up and looked into her eyes through his tears. She had never looked so beautiful in him. He felt shame at even having touched her now that the shock of seeing her again wore off. She had seen the monster, it had taken her, taken a part of his essence in the ceremony.

Henry pulled out of her arms and turned away. "Please I'm sorry I touched you after what I did".

She moved towards him turned his face towards hers and gently kissed his mouth.

"You did what was necessary, I would have done the same Henry."

"Remember when I stabbed you and drank your blood, I did whatever it took to keep you safe. You did what was necessary. You not only saved me from a demon who would have raped me through eternity but saved two worlds and destroyed Astaroth."

"It hurts Vicki, in here". Henry points to his heart.

"Here shh, here is something Gelmir gave me to give to you, this will help Henry, trust me." Vicki handed Henry as beautiful shining vial containing a rudy red liquid which glowed in the dark.

Henry took the vial from Vicki's hand read the note written in latin.

"He said he wrote it in latin so I couldn't read it" said Vicki touching his streak of silver hair, noticing lines around his eyes that were not there before.

Gelmir had told her of the price Henry had agreed to pay. The terrible price needed to break the ward. She hoped the last traces of her magic would also help to sooth his damaged soul.

He scanned the note quickly, pulled out the stopper and drank the liquid in one gulp.

"Was it a tonic to help you heal?" asked Vicki

"You might say that said Henry finally smiling down at her"

"Vicki you look different"

"Well I've been gone, living in their world and healing. Gelmir took me with him to help heal the wounds inflicted by the ceremony. He said they were not repairable in this world. I'll never forget the blood Henry, I think that is the one thing I can never forget."

"Gelmir, I think he was more likely trying to convenice you to stay with him Victoria, he loved you. Do you him?"

"No Henry, he said you were my mate now, elves respect those kinds of rights and as handsome as he was he never held a candle to you my love. I was there for such a long time. " Vicki had a etheral look as if remembering a dream.

"But its only been 3 days."

"I know Henry, I think time is different there. I'm healed now Henry and I want you, I love you. Please make love to me Henry and complete the healing.

Henry swept her up in his arms and walked to the bedroom. No regrets, no barriers just and pure, pulsating passion and love for this woman.

He scooped her to him, bearing her down to the expanse of bed, his mouth on hers, lingering on her throat, moving down to her collarbone, between her breasts. Lifting his mouth from hers he whispered

"Tell me you want me" before lowering his lips back down to her skin.

"Yes" was all Vicki managed to as he gently placed her on the blood red sheets.

He touched her with a searing hunger, a fierce passion that was tempered by tenderness.

She wanted to crawl within him, inside his very skin, come closer with each new wave of raw desire that assailed her. She would have been the one to forgo seduction and foreplay, so eager and desperate had she become, but he was the consumate lover. Dear lord how can it feel this good.

Each touch brought her closer to ultimately intimacy, each brush of his lips was a caress against a new zone of her flesh, traveling, discovering, eliciting ever greater abandon. She buried herself against him, writhed, arched, felt the trail of touch and liquid fire burn over her limbs, her breasts, low against her belly. She felt like a ship caught in a storm, swept in a sea of sensation so acute and overwhelming.

His flesh seemed to burn beneath her fingers, a bastion of sinew that aroused with each breath. He moved between her thighs. Sounds escaped her, words, cries... the storm. He at last rose above her and even as he thrust into her, she felt as if the room became a burst of light as an orgasm shook through her with a force that seemed to stop the world. She felt the power of his movement, felt the moment when he brought his fangs to her neck, she screamed her passion to the room, as the waves of her second orgasm washed over both of them, through her blood, through her body.

Deep midnight. Fire and light, ash and shadows, cinders that sparked anew, again and again, to a blaze. She came so many times, she was intoxicated with the feelings and then she was exhausted, so replete, and so glad to lie against him.

Henry kissed her head that was nestled against his chest.

Just then the phone rang and Henry reached out to pick it up, knowing who was going to call at this hour.

"Hello, Augustas. I'm glad you called. No I won't be moving after all"

"Well I'm glad to hear it Henry" said Augustas. "You and that beautiful woman have sorted it out it seems"

"Yes we have" replied Henry kissing her again after hanging up the phone.

Vicki knew her jaw had dropped but couldnt seem to close her mouth.

"Henry, what did you just say, your staying?"

"You know what Vicki, I'm in the mood for some bad Chinese, how about you and I go out to this all night place I know on 5th street" Henry rolled over to the edge of the bed. Then we can come back here. I haven't done making love to you yet my lady. He planted a searing kiss on her lips, backing up that promise.

"Henry, your not making any sense, you don't eat remember"

Henry grabbed her hands.

"Come Vicki, come with me into the other room, do you need your glasses?"

They walk into the lounge room that looks out over the beautiful city, dawn trembling on the edges.

"Nooo, you see Henry I forgot to tell you, not only did the elves cure my emotional wounds but also my eyes. Henry I can see now, I can see everything.

Henry smiled and gently kissed her again.

"Vicki, the vial you gave me from Gelmir also did more than heal my emotional scars".

"Taking it means that I can now walk the day as well as the night, I still need to drink blood but I can now eat bad chinese with you, Henry kissed her lips, father children if we wish, live a normal lifespan. Gelmir said it was a gift for you "nalyë nat vanya".

Henry traced his fingers down the side of her beautiful, strong vibrant face, touching the swollen lips bruised from a night of deep passion.

"Please Vicki, marry me, be with me from now until we die" Henry smiled. "No more tasty treats in my bed except you, scouts honor" said Henry making the gesture.

"Well, that was one very important stipulation, I don't share Henry, not now, not ever"

"I must warn you Victoria, Im still a vampire, that could never be undone, but I'm your vampire, now and forever."

Plunging down, taking possession of her mouth. Branding her forever with his dark passion as the rays of dawn move over the horizon, touching his skin, for the first time in over 450 years.

Authors Note: Well that's it folks. I think it reads better with the changes I made. Now I'm off to put up the next story in the series - The Wedding Planner.


End file.
